


Shall I Stay, Would It Be a Sin?

by baseballandcupcakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Dogs, F/M, Jenga, Lord help me these are going to get out of control, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballandcupcakes/pseuds/baseballandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian always find each other. </p><p>A collection of one shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> While working on another story, a bunch of ideas popped into my head, and I decided they needed a home. If oyu have any requests, I'm open to hear them!

“Leave a mark on the player of your choice.” 

Emma has never been so fucking turned on in her entire life as the moment when Killian's grin turns feral and he grabs her hair, tugging on it gently to angle her head back so he can suck on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She whines, embarrassingly loudly, as he scrapes his teeth across it before releasing her, inspecting his work.

“Your turn love,” he says with an undeniable smirk.

Ruby and her god damn doctored game of Jenga can just go straight to hell.


	2. Peanut Butter Problem

Emma is going to kill whoever put the peanut butter on the top shelf again. Her roommates know she can't reach it there, and yet they continue to torment her. She's so sick of living with an abnormally tall inconsiderate guy. First he eat her cookies, and now this. All she wants is to put some damn peanut butter on her toast so she can eat breakfast before class. 

She's just getting ready to lift herself onto the counter to retrieve it when a pair of arms box her in against the counter and she groans.

“What's wrong, love, can't reach the peanut butter?”

“No, I can't, because some asshole keeps putting it out of my reach.”

He merely smirks, and she doesn't even have to be facing him to know the smug bastard did it. She is just getting ready to rail into him about it when she feels his warm breath on the back of her neck and it sends a shiver down her spine.

She has to admit, the sexual tension has been astronomical since the moment he knocked on her door, arriving to look at the spare room she had listed on Craigslist six weeks ago. She knows it's a terrible idea to sleep with her roommate, and she has to admit-it's the only thing that's kept her from pinning him down and fucking him until they can't remember their own names. But god help her, when he's this close she can't think straight, and the fucker knows it. He does it whenever he has the chance (or manufactures a reason to in this case). So when his hands slide from the counter to trail down the large expanse of skin her sleep shorts reveal she doesn't even bother trying to stifle the quiet moan that slips from her lips, which causes him to still in his actions.

“Tell me you don't want this Emma and I will stop right now. I'll stop and never say another word about it. Tell me you don't feel the fucking pull you seem to have over me.” Emma whimpers because everything is true, she's felt that same pull since the moment he walked in. Killian's hands are moving again, sliding back up her body, one under the hem of her thin tank top and settling on her stomach, the other gripping her hip tightly. “Say it Emma, tell me you can't feel this.”

“Oh god,” she whispers, letting her head fall back against his chest, “Killian...” 

Killian pins her to the counter with this hips, and the hand under her shirt sliding up just under her breasts, holding her tightly to him. If she didn't feel like her entire body was aflame before, she does the second he opens his mouth again. “Emma...I don't want this to be a one time thing,” he murmurs in her ear, “I want us to be together. I want to wake up every morning and be allowed to touch you. To keep you safe while you sleep. To kiss you whenever I damn well please.”

Emma presses her hips back, grinding against Killian and seeking any sort of friction she can. She can't move far with Killian's arm around her, but she wasn't planning to either. His words have soothed that ache in her chest, the fear that once this happens he will move on to another girl, that she is only worth one night before being cast aside.

She's pulled from her thoughts with a cry as Killian's other hand moves from her hip, sliding down the front of her tiny sleep shorts, hovering just above where she needs him to be. “Fuck...yes Killian, yes to all of it, please...just...I need you,” she nearly sobs, and before she can say anything else she is spinning, suddenly face to face with him, his brilliant blue eyes searching hers for a long second before apparently finding exactly what he was looking for. The next moment his lips are on hers, tugging on her bottom lip gently with his teeth, kissing her until she wobbles unsteadily on her feet before finally pulling away for air, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Skip class with me today love, stay here with me?”

Emma doesn't answer, just tugs his face down to hers, kissing him breathless before tugging him towards her bedroom and slamming the door behind them.


	3. Puppy Trouble

Emma dislikes the number of people that seem to have the same idea as here today, sunning themselves in the huge grassy area directly in the heart of campus, but she can't blame them. It's beautiful outside, sunny and warm, but not hot. Ruby is supposed to be meeting her here once she's finished with class, so in the mean time she decides to close her eyes and just enjoy the quiet. 

That is until a deep accented voice starts yelling loudly. She sighs and puts her headphones in, desperate to get a little peace, which works for all of thirty seconds, until there is a large wet...god, is that a tongue on the side of her face?! 

Emma screeches as her eyes shoot open, and sure enough, a giant Newfoundland has plopped down on her blanket next to her, tongue lolling out the side of it's mouth and practically grinning at her. She wants to be mad, she does, but it's just so cute. Suddenly there's a shadow over her, and she shields her eyes from the sun, looking up. 

The man standing over her is nothing short of beautiful, dark messy hair and bright blue eyes, and is trying to catch his breath. “Pancake! You big idiot...” he pants, glaring at the dog before turning his eyes to her, “are you alright love? He didn't hurt you did he? I know he's a quite a large dog, but he really didn't mean any harm, I swear...” 

Emma stares at him for a second before looking back at the dog, and back at him. “You named your giant fucking dog Pancake?”

The man grins sheepishly, scratching behind his ear. “I might have been a little intoxicated when I named him, and in my defense, he wasn't as big then. And he quite enjoys stealing pancakes. You're alright though, right lass? He doesn't realize how big he is sometimes.”

Emma can't help it, she just bursts into laughter. “I'm fine, he just scared the hell out of me, and licked my face. But no, he didn't hurt me.” 

“Ah, yes, well as you can see he is quite affectionate. Apologies though, he usually minds his manners quite well, but when he gets excited, he's a bit hard to handle. Usually I don't have a problem with it, but he was quite adamant on visiting you apparently lass.” 

Emma giggles, and looks down and sure enough, Pancake is laying on his back, staring at her sadly with big soulful eyes, and she rolls her eyes but leans over to rub his fluffy belly, causing the dog's tongue to hang back out of his mouth again. “Well, you guys are lucky you're both so cute. Honestly, I was ready to rip you a new one. But I think if you buy me a coffee and let me hang out with your dog some more all will be forgiven,” Emma says with a sly grin, and she nearly laughs when she hears him make a choking noise. She likes this guy, and his dumb dog.

“I...well okay. I can definitely do that. I'm Killian by the way, Killian Jones.”

“Emma Swan. It's nice to meet you Killian. Since it doesn't look like Pancake is ready to leave, want to come sit with me?”

Killian looks down at his goofy dog, who has wormed himself halfway into Emma's lap and laughs.

“Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
